I Will Be There For You
by Lori2279
Summary: It has Kendall and Aidan and Ryan. But it's not your typical love triangle story. :) Updated 9-10-04
1. Prologue

Title: I Will Be There For You  
  
Authors: Lori & Megan  
  
Email: soap_queen@hotmail.com; pitachic13@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing.  
  
Classification: AU and Romantic later  
  
Prologue-  
  
Kendall Hart sat by Aidan Devane's bedside. Her friend had been shot a week ago and, though the doctors kept assuring her that there was no medical reason for it, he hadn't woken up yet. A nurse came in, checked his vitals, and left. She hadn't even spared Kendall a second look. The staff at Pine Valley Hospital had long since grown used to her presence in the room. Of course that didn't stop the doctors from trying to convince her that she needed rest and that she should go home.  
  
She hadn't listened of course. She never did. She just remained curled up in her chair waiting for Aidan to open his eyes.  
  
"Kendall?"  
  
Kendall rolled her head towards the door. "Hi David," she greeted Dr. David Hayward. He held a chart in his hands. "More test results on Aidan?"  
  
"No. These are on you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. When Aidan first came in, you asked us to see if your blood was a match for him. It wasn't but in screening it, we had to do all sorts of tests."  
  
"Oh, right. I'm pregnant, right?"  
  
"Yes. You knew."  
  
Kendall looked at Aidan, "That was the plan."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I wanted a family. Aidan agreed to help me have one." Kendall looked at David and chuckled just a bit at his expression. "You're a doctor, David. You have heard of artificial insemination, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course, but why?"  
  
"Why did I ask Aidan? Cause he's got a lot of qualities that I'd like a child to have. Things he or she would never get from me."  
  
"No. Why wouldn't you two just-"  
  
"Sleep together?" Kendall shrugged. "I don't know. I mean we have before but it didn't seem right to ask him for that when I wasn't asking him for a lifelong commitment."  
  
David nodded. "I see. Well, seeing as how you are pregnant, what are you doing here and not at home?"  
  
"I don't exactly have a home anymore. All my things are in the trunk of Aidan's car. You see when Michael showed up at the condo, Aidan was about to take me to the airport. I was on my way out of here."  
  
David came to sit next to Kendall. "Where were you going?"  
  
"Well, first I was going somewhere I could just be pregnant in peace. Then after that I was going to find some place to call home."  
  
"I thought you didn't know for sure."  
  
"I had an inkling. Also, I was late."  
  
"Not having a place to live is no excuse for not getting some rest. You should sleep."  
  
"I sleep," Kendall protested.  
  
"Real sleep. You should also eat food, real food, not hospital food."  
  
"This from a doctor."  
  
"Kendall."  
  
"I can't leave."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"A feeling that if it was me in here, Aidan would stay with me. He did the last time I was in the hospital, you know?"  
  
"When you were inseminated?"  
  
Kendall nodded, "He stayed with me and he held my hand. He told me corny jokes and sang that Ricky Ricardo song."  
  
"We're Having a Baby?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah. He has the worst voice."  
  
"Ricky?"  
  
"Aidan," Kendall corrected.  
  
David laughed quietly. "He still have a room at the Pine Cone?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Kendall nodded.  
  
"Good. C'mon. You're going there and I promise to stay with him and to call if he wakes up."  
  
"David."  
  
"Kendall, you know as well as I do that Aidan wouldn't want you to endanger your life or what you want so badly because of him."  
  
Kendall nodded. She knew David was right. "You promise to call?"  
  
"I promise," David said.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ryan parked his bike in front of the Pine Cone Motel and got off. He took off his helmet and put it down on the seat before he went towards Aidan's room.  
  
It had taken him two days to find out Kendall had been camping out in Aidan's hospital room for the last week. Maria had told him when she heard him talking to Edmund at Tempo. When he'd gotten there, he'd found David Hayward who had told him that he'd sent Kendall to rest and that there was no way he was telling Ryan where she was because Kendall needed to sleep more then she needed to be harassed by Ryan.  
  
Ryan had tried to explain that he didn't want to harass Kendall. He just wanted to make sure she was all right. It couldn't have been easy to shoot Michael Cambias, even if Michael had just shot Aidan.  
  
David wouldn't budge. So Ryan was back where he started until he'd overheard two nurses talking about the 'Hart girl' who had collected the 'Devane boy's' things before she'd left. Things that had included Aidan's room keys. That was all Ryan had needed to hear.  
  
So, now here he was. He knocked on the door and waited. He didn't hear anything. He knocked again, a little harder this time. "Kendall? Hey, it's Ryan. If you're in there, open up, okay?"  
  
A few minutes later the door opened and there was Kendall, looking at him blearily.  
  
"Say what you have to say, quickly, and then leave."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"No," Kendall yawned.  
  
Ryan sighed, "Kendall-"  
  
"Ryan, I was sleeping. Really sleeping for the first time in a week. Now, what do you want? What was so important that you woke me up?" Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh God. Aidan. Is he okay? David said he'd call if Aidan woke up but we never talked about- Never mind." Kendall moved away from the door and started to pull on her jeans.  
  
"Kendall, wait a sec. Calm down. Aidan's fine as far as I know. I was looking for you to ask if you were okay."  
  
Kendall's movements stopped immediately. Her jeans pooled at her feet and she stepped out of them. "I'm fine. Lock the door on your way out."  
  
"Kendall, I know you're exhausted, but I just had to be sure you were okay."  
  
Kendall sighed, "It's not your place anymore, Ryan."  
  
"But after what happened to Aidan... what happened with Michael..."  
  
Kendall closed her eyes against the memory of seeing Aidan slump to the floor and then of herself shooting Michael, glad her back was to Ryan.  
  
She crossed her arms and stared stubbornly at the wall, "If you're worried about Aidan, he's in the ICU of PVH. As for Michael, I suggest the morgue."  
  
"I was at PVH already. But I wasn't looking to see Aidan, I wanted to see you."  
  
"Well you've seen me," Kendall turned around. "And as you can plainly see, I've still got two arms, two hands, ten fingers, two legs, two feet and ten toes." As an afterthought she added, "And a head."  
  
"Concern is wasted on you," Ryan said disgustedly. "I don't know why I bother."  
  
"Finally, something we agree on," Kendall folded her arms again and stared at Ryan as calmly as she could.  
  
"Fine, you know what, I'm leaving. When you feel like having a normal discussion, you let me know." Ryan left, the door slamming shut behind him.  
  
Kendall slowly sat down on the bed. She breathed in and out for a second as a way of calming herself before she looked back at the door. "See ya Ryan," she whispered. 


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1-  
  
Kendall smiled in triumph as she walked down the hall after a trauma, her final at Pennsylvania Hospital. It had been a long road the last nine years.  
  
After Aidan had come out of his coma, he'd seen Kendall off at the Pine Valley Airport with a hug and a farewell gift. The gift had been a cross that Kendall always wore around her neck and a book of baby names.  
  
Kendall had ended up in Grenada, which is where she went to medical school. She'd just recently completed her residency and was now on her way to being an attending in St. Paul's Hospital Emergency Room, which was in, of all places, Pine Valley.  
  
She felt a little nervous about going back to Pine Valley even though St. Paul's was on the quote bad side of town. But Kendall was used to dealing with gang bangers, drug addicts and dealers, hookers, and the like.  
  
She felt a little nostalgic as she signed her final chart. "There you go Margie. That is my final patient."  
  
Margie took the chart from the woman. "This place won't be the same without you Dr. Hart."  
  
Kendall capped her pen and stuck it into the pocket of her lab coat. "That's sweet of you to say."  
  
"You doing anything special for your last night in Philly?"  
  
"Uh, we're gonna go and get some cheese steak sandwiches and eat them in front of the Liberty Bell."  
  
"How touristy," Margie said.  
  
"Yeah, but it was their choice." Kendall said over her shoulder as she went into the lounge to get her things. She took a box, her coat, and the nameplate from her locker before she closed it one last time. Just as she walked back into the hall a gurney was pushed past her. Paramedics were giving the bullet.  
  
"Kendall?"  
  
She turned. "Hey Bobby. What's up?"  
  
"Sneaking out without saying goodbye?"  
  
"I already said goodbye to everyone," Kendall continued out the doors. Bobby followed.  
  
"Yes, but you didn't say goodbye to me."  
  
Kendall stopped walking and sighed. "You're right. Goodbye Bobby." Then she started to walk away again.  
  
Bobby called after her, "Why'd we stop seeing each other?"  
  
Kendall turned around without stopping and said, "You had sex with your old girlfriend in Exam Two. Have a nice life." She turned back around and disappeared around the corner.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Aidan Devane looked at the papers lying on the table in front of him. He sighed and poured himself another shot of scotch. Before he downed it, he raised it in a mock toast, "To you Mrs. Devane, wherever you are."  
  
"Talking to yourself Aidan? Not the healthiest thing to be doing," Maria Santos Grey said as she sat down across from him.  
  
"Dr. Grey. Come to join me as I drown my sorrows?"  
  
"Actually, I came to make sure you don't drive in your condition."  
  
"Ah, a healer to the end."  
  
"She's not worth this," Maria said.  
  
"And what would you do if Edmund divorced you?"  
  
"First off, I wouldn't be sitting in a bar drinking for hours with my divorce papers staring up at me."  
  
"Wrong answer. The right one is that you would never lie to Edmund the way I did to Mia. He wouldn't discover a secret deed you'd done for a friend."  
  
"Aidan-"  
  
"And you know what the really ironic part is? When we first got married, Mia said she wasn't sure she wanted children because of William."  
  
Maria nodded. "But she changed her mind?"  
  
"Yep and two weeks later she found the pictures Kendall had sent me a few years ago."  
  
"Aidan, that was almost a year ago. You had to know this was coming," Maria said gently.  
  
"Knowing something isn't the same as actually seeing it Maria," Aidan slurred his words.  
  
"Okay, you're going home. I'm going to get you a cab and have it take you home."  
  
"I'm not done drinking yet."  
  
"Yes, you are," Maria said firmly as she managed to get Aidan out of his chair and then to the lobby where she asked the concierge to phone for a cab. "Go home and go to sleep," were Maria's parting words before closing the cab door and leaving her friend to his misery.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Hello? Guys, I'm home," Kendall called as she let herself into her condo. A few minutes later, her son, Tyler John Hart, wandered into the hall from the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Mom," his mouth full. "I finished the fruit that was in the kitchen."  
  
"Thank you sweetie. I just hope you didn't spoil your appetite."  
  
"Nah," he shook his head.  
  
"Where's your sister?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Erin. I just saw Hannah from the McKendrick's balcony. She'll be down in a bit."  
  
"Upstairs on the phone. I think she's talking to Phoebe again."  
  
"Okay. Get your shoes on. As soon as I change, we're leaving," Kendall said as she went up the stairs to her room. She quickly changed out of her work clothes into something more comfortable and then she knocked on the door to the second bedroom. "Erin? It's Mom. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure Mom," Erin said.  
  
Kendall opened the door and smiled at the sight of her daughter sitting on the floor by the window of the room she'd shared with Hannah and Tyler since the three of them were five. They were nine now and the new house in Pine Valley would allow each of them their own rooms.  
  
As Kendall walked towards her daughter, she noticed the sad expression on her face. While Tyler and Hannah had adjusted to the news they were moving without any major catastrophes, Erin was still having trouble adjusting and had had quite a few dramatic moments. It was easy to tell sometimes who her grandmother was. Kendall sat down across from Erin and reached out to put a hand on her knee. "Sweetie?"  
  
"I'm okay Mom. Really. I was just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well, this is the second time we've moved but it's the first time I'll remember it."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Kendall nodded.  
  
"What was Grenada like?"  
  
"It was great. I wish sometimes that I'd matched down there. I would have loved to raise you guys down there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It was just so peaceful and quiet and beautiful."  
  
"I wish I remembered it," Erin said wistfully.  
  
"Me too. Hey, maybe if I can get the time off, we'll go for Christmas."  
  
Erin smiled. "I'd like that."  
  
"So would I," Kendall agreed. "C'mon, I heard your sister come in a few minutes ago. She and Tyler are probably wondering what's taking us so long."  
  
"Okay," Erin agreed and she and Kendall got up and went to join their family.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ryan stared out the window at the softly falling rain. He could hear suitcases being set by the door but he didn't turn around to look at them.  
  
"Ryan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm done. I'm all packed."  
  
Ryan nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Are you even going to say goodbye?"  
  
Ryan turned his head. "Goodbye Greenlee."  
  
"I didn't want it to end like this but-"  
  
"It's ended. Let's not make it a big deal. I wish you well."  
  
"You too," she said. "I'll send you a postcard from Italy."  
  
"You do that," he nodded.  
  
He heard the sound of keys being placed on the counter and then the door opened and shut. That was when he turned around to look at his apartment.  
  
It suddenly felt very empty. The last time he remembered a place feeling this empty was when he went to Kendall's condo looking for her after Aidan had been released from the hospital. The whole place had been devoid of anything to do with Kendall Hart. He remembered the shock of realizing that she was gone and decided that it hurt worse then to know that Kendall was gone than it did now to know that Greenlee was gone. 


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2  
  
Kendall had just finished unpacking the box of books in the small study in the upstairs of her new house when she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"I've got it," Hannah called.  
  
"Ask who it is first," Kendall called back.  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
A few minutes later Kendall went downstairs herself after she'd folded the boxes up so she could store them out in the garage. "Hannah? Who was at door?" She asked as she made her way from the great room, where the stairs were, to the front door. She stopped dead in tracks when she saw Myrtle Fargate in the doorframe. "Oh my God."  
  
"Kendall?"  
  
"Mom?" Hannah sounded a little worried.  
  
Kendall focused on her daughter. "I'm fine sweetie. Would you do me a favor? I left the folded boxes from the books at the bottom of the stairs. Could you put them in that storage closet in the garage?"  
  
"Sure," Hannah said agreeably. She went to do as her mother had asked and Kendall faced Myrtle again.  
  
"Come in Myrtle," Kendall invited quietly.  
  
"Thank you," the older woman accepted the invitation and closed the door behind her. "I must say it's a surprise to see you in Pine Valley again. But Hannah is an even bigger surprise." Myrtle smiled wistfully.  
  
"What?" Kendall asked, seeing the smile on the older woman's face.  
  
"When she first opened the door, her eyes struck me as being so familiar but I couldn't figure out why till you came in."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"She has Mona's eyes, as do you."  
  
Kendall tilted her head, "Thank you. I think that's the best compliment I've ever gotten."  
  
"Well, you're welcome. Does Erica know you're here?"  
  
"No. I- No, she doesn't know I'm here," Kendall said with a bit of difficulty.  
  
"Well, it won't be long till she finds out. I mean Greenlee will find out when you go back to work at Fusion."  
  
"Oh Myrtle, I won't be working at Fusion."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kendall smiled, "Come over here. I want to show you something." She led Myrtle back into the great room and stopped to the left of a fireplace. "That's why I won't be working at Fusion."  
  
Myrtle looked at the framed document and then at Kendall. "You're a doctor?"  
  
"I just finished my residency. I start at St. Paul's on Monday," Kendall said proudly.  
  
"Mona would have been so proud. Both of her granddaughters are doctors."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bianca started her residency at PVH in July. She matched, is that what you call it, in psychiatry."  
  
"She'll be good at it. How is she?"  
  
"She's better. She's much better."  
  
"Good," Kendall nodded. "Do you want some tea?"  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"How's the hangover?" Simone Martin asked as she sat down across from Aidan Devane at S.O.S.  
  
"Peachy. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was just getting lunch and I saw you over here."  
  
"And you decided to be sociable? Thanks Simone. Now go away."  
  
"Ooh. Aren't we in a mood?" Simone smiled.  
  
"Why are you talking to me? Mia divorced me, remember? I'm public enemy number one around you girls."  
  
"Well, actually, my lunch date just canceled on me so I thought I'd torture you while I ate," Simone smiled.  
  
"Oh? Hubby busy at the office?"  
  
"No I was supposed to have lunch with Carolyn but she just called me and told me that Jake wants to talk to her about something."  
  
"And did your dear sister-in-law sound worried?"  
  
"Why would she be worried?"  
  
"Mia's a free woman again. Jake never did seem to get over her."  
  
"You're crazy," Simone rolled her eyes. "No way would Mia ever take back someone who lied to her."  
  
"Ouch," Aidan feigned an injury. "Direct hit, Simone. You've got great aim."  
  
"So Tad tells me," Simone smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks," Kendall told the pizza delivery guy before she shut the door. "Guys? Dinner," she called as she went past the empty dining room and into the only room with a table at the moment. She settled onto the couch of the family room and put the pizza down next to plates, cups, and a bottle of soda.  
  
Erin was first and then Hannah. Tyler was last to arrive. He took the empty space across from Kendall as he settled onto the floor.  
  
"You guys all settled into your rooms?" Kendall asked between eating.  
  
"Yeah. Erin and I are in the rooms that share the bathroom," Hannah said after she finished chewing.  
  
"Oh. That's good. Sharing a bathroom with a guy is a messy experience. No offense honey."  
  
"Well, it's not like I want to share a bathroom with someone who's going to be leaving make-up everywhere in a couple of years," Tyler groused.  
  
Kendall smiled before she continued speaking, "So, tomorrow we get you guys registered at school. There's a good Catholic school a few blocks away. That's okay, right?"  
  
"Uniforms?" Erin, the fashionable one, groaned.  
  
"Sorry Er, but the public school on this side of the tracks isn't that great and I'd rather have you safe than trendy," Kendall said, settling back against the couch with her soda.  
  
"Okay," Erin consented. "Maybe we can go to a public high school," she ventured hopefully.  
  
"We'll talk about that when the time comes. You've got about five more years before that becomes an issue. Anyway, after we get you registered, we should get some more furniture for this place. But before that, we'll have lunch somewhere. Sound good?"  
  
"Okay. Hey Mom?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we check out the park if we have time?"  
  
"I think we can manage that," Kendall smiled.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Ryan?"  
  
Ryan looked up from the article he was reading. "Hey Brooke, what are you still doing here?"  
  
"That's my question. It's nearly ten o'clock. What are you doing here? Go home."  
  
"Giving Greenlee ample time to get her furniture."  
  
"I thought she was all moved out."  
  
"Nope. It would seem her furniture is still there," Ryan said quietly.  
  
"What happened to Italy?"  
  
"She says that Fusion needs her too much right now."  
  
Brooke nodded in sudden understanding, "A ploy?"  
  
"Something like that. I don't know what her game is but I'm not in the mood to play it. You got any articles that need reading?"  
  
"No, that's the last one for the night. Go home after you're done. If Greenlee is there toss her out."  
  
"Good idea," Ryan smiled lightly. "See you in the morning Brooke."  
  
"Night Ryan." 


	4. An Author's Plea

This is for all of you who read this story: Help! I have no earthly idea what to do next.

Leave your responses and ideas as reviews or email me. Either way Help!


End file.
